vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Hundred Days
|singers = YOHIOloid, AVANNA |producers = TraInspud (music, lyrics) |title = "Hundred Days" |date = Feb 15, 2014 |views = and |image = Hundred_Days ft Yohioloid Avanna.jpg |color = #619CC8 }} Background "Hundred Days" is an original song by LuaHs-P featuring YOHIOloid and AVANNA. Lyrics The day that I met you was the day that I started counting I started counting the days that I say you The day that I laid my eyes on yours Was when I started counting when we might connect as one That was all on the first day Every day we saw each other You would give me a smile As you walk away I would tell myself I will get to Know your name Even if it’s not today It’ll be one day On the tenth day I built up the courage to say hello You had the biggest smile on your face As you replied back My heart felt it was about to jump out The sound of your voice It’s the sweetest thing I’ve heard On the fourteenth day That I started counting I asked “How was your day?” The sound of your voice made my heart stop I can’t help but to smile I’ll know your name one day It’s been twenty days since I started counting I saw you once again, you fell over I helped you up And I asked your name With a smile on your face You told me your name The season changed and so did you Every time I see you it’s all the same We say hello and walk away But I think it’s time for some change I’m going to change It’s been fifty days since I’ve been counting Everyday has been the same But I don’t care As long as I get to see you smile and hear your sweet voice Even if you say hello My heart beats and tells me that I’m alive And I’m not dreaming The next day I decided it was time for change As we saw each other we both stopped and walked towards each other I asked “how was your day?”. You replied and said it was great I asked if we could get to know each other. You told me that you would love to Now my heart is beating too fast Every day we walk to work Talking until we went our separate ways We would meet up for lunch And we would walk home At the end of the day My heart is pounding over the thought of you Every day was the same We learnt something about each other Every day was the same My heart keeps on beating really fast When I think about you On the ninetieth day that I started counting I’ve fallen more in love with you I’ve become speechless around you And I can’t stop myself from blushing Every time I hear your calming voice Ninety nine days since I’ve started counting I can’t get the thought of you Off my mind Tomorrow is going to be a different day I’m going to ask As we saw each other I couldn’t stop myself from blushing My nerves are getting to me Here it goes I love you so much External links * Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring YOHIOloid Category:Songs featuring AVANNA Category:English duet songs